Dancing in the Moonlight
by Moonlit Waves
Summary: This is a little something I began a year ago, but didn't get a chance to finish until now. Finally. Enjoy. A vignette about Haruka and Michiru's anniversary.


**Dancing in the Moonlight**

Turning off the engine, Haruka turns to a closed-eye Michiru.

"Don't go anywhere," Haruka says huskily. "I'll be right back." She gets out of the car and adds before closing the door, "Don't peek."

Sitting quietly, Michiru wonders what kind of surprise Haruka will give her while her partner sets her plan into motion.

Haruka is more nervous than usual, but as usual, tries to act indifferent. Today is their anniversary and she wants desperately tonight to turn out perfectly. So she has decided to take her beloved to her favourite place in the world: the beach.

Even though Michiru has yet to open her eyes, the sound of dancing waves betray their whereabouts. But she can't blame Haruka for trying. Not on this day anyway. Upon hearing slight struggling and noises, she asks teasingly, "Would you like some help?" Haruka chuckles softly.

"If you think you can do it with your eyes closed," she replies back with equal humour. Michiru can't help but smile at this. Their little timely banters always puts a smile on her lips, and though unseen by her, on Haruka's lips as well. A few minutes later, she could hear her partner coming up beside her.

Haruka opens the car door, and taking Michiru's hand in hers, says softly, "Keep them closed. Come with me." She guides her lover away from the car. "Careful," she says as they walk past tough soil and onto yielding sand. After a few careful steps, she positions her hands on Michiru's shoulders and breathes into her ear, "Open your eyes."

At her feet is a large heart framed by glimmering stout, red candles. In the centre is a bouquet of red roses, champagne and a stereo. Upon seeing this, Michiru brings her hands to her mouth.

"I don't know what to say, Haruka. I'm speechless," she gasps.

"I wanted this to be perfect."

"It is perfect. Thank you." Michiru could not take her eyes off the scene before her that is so striking against the glistening waters and velvet sky.

Reassured, Haruka hops over the candles, extending her hand to Michiru and encouraging her into the heart. At the centre, she picks up the bouquet and presents it to her beloved.

Accepting it with one hand, Michiru then throws open her arms in a warm embrace, pressing her lips passionately into Haruka's.

When they part, Haruka could see that her love's eyes are glazed. For a moment, they could look searchingly and desperately into each other's eyes. Then, remembering where they are, Haruka takes up the two glasses and pours a little champagne into both.

"Happy anniversary," Haruka says softly, tipping her glass into Michiru's.

"Happy anniversary," Michiru echoes. They take a sip.

With her arm on Michiru's waist, they turn towards the sea. The moon glows romantically, its perfection unmarred by the streaks of dark clouds and radiating more beautifully than the dotted sky; its reflection dappled on the crests of shimmering waves. Michiru lets her head fall gently onto her strong shoulders.

"I wish this could last forever," she sighs. Haruka pulls her closer.

"There's one more thing." Taking the now empty glasses and pressing the legs into the sand, Haruka turns on the stereo.

_She  
May be the face I can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

"Remember this song?" She asks, pressing her forehead delicately against Michiru's.

"How could I forget? It's the first song we ever danced to together."

Closing their eyes, they cling to each other as they sway gently and slowly, to and fro, to the rhythm of the music.

In the background, the waves continue to glitter under the moonlight, in tune with the dancing couple; the young moon, in all its majesty, is casting its magic down from the Heavens, as though, desiring, too, for the spell to last forever.

_For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is  
She_

* * *

_ Lyrics (in italics) are from a song called "She" written by Charles Aznavour _

* * *


End file.
